Wanting to go to Paris,Wanting to meet you
by TakeMeAwayToNeverLand
Summary: "Hey I know she's weird and mentally retarded but she's my retard and if your gonna talk to her like that you have to get through me!" Ugg mentally retarded hurtful
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys umm.. Well this is my first story so I hope you like it!_**

**__**_Kim pov_

_"shut up ….Shut up shut up shut up, NO WAY!"_

_"haha yes way so are you coming to Paris with me?"_

_"of course what kinda idiot would pass on a trip to Paris!"_

_"we leave in a week see u soon"_

_"bye grace and THANK YOU!"_

_best day ever I Kim Crawford female single and 20 years old gets to go to Paris to see one of grace's friend Zach or something _

_she always talks about him I know what your thinking she likes him? No she has a boyfriend Jerry he is the stupidest guy Ever but you got to love him _

_I saw pictures of this ummm...zach no uh jack ya that's it jack. Anyways I saw pictures of this jack dude he is cute there pictures of him when he was like 5 _

_now I get 2 suitcases to bring and all this stuff in I'll just stuff it iN there_

_~A Week Later~_

_Paris Such a beautiful place _

_iam hungry hey look Starbucks!_

_"wow Kim you just got to Paris and the first thing you wanna do is eat"_

_"shut up I'm hungry...lets go find that zach dude"_

_"it's jacks" said a very sexy husky voice, I turned around_

_"Kim this is jack brewer, jack this is Kim Crawford" said grace_

_"Hey" he said with a beautiful smile_

_hpm something bout this guy is how do I put it umm HOT_

_"hey" I said as I side smile we stared at each other for a while he has nice eyes_

_"well are we gonna go to jacks house?" Said grace who snapped us out of our staring computation _

_15 minutes was a blast in the car singing more like screaming 'wild ones' me and jack in the front and grace in the back of his car "HEY I HEARD U WERE A WILD ONE" we rolled down out window so everybody can hear us _

_as we drove into jacks drive way witch was like a Walmart parkinglot_

_Parked in his so called garage with his other 7 cars_

_"Into the house we go" I said as I pulled my IPhone out he opened the door it was cozy? Very rich looking not like my cabin at minisota it was really nice though but it has to much space I looked at grace with my nose scrunched up i can tell she though the same thing couse we both live in my cabin _

_"is there something wrong? i tried to make it as clean as I can" jack said noticing our faces_

_well I decided to be nice " it's fine nice place u got here" I said_

_"thanks" he said with a smile he's cute aww he has dimples_

_Awkward silence I hate these moments_

_"I shall go exploring!" I then ran off to who knows were I ended up in the back yard it had a barn kinda looks like a house looks homey I walked back in side OMG! Iam lost Ahh_

_i called grace_

_"hello?"_

_" Grace I'm lost help me!"_

_"turn around idiot"_

_i did and there she was with jack laughing his ass off _

_"hey jack" I asked like I was 2 years old "ya?"_

_"dude what's your wifi password?"I said giving him my phone he looked at me like really? And I nodded _

_this is going to be fun_


	2. Chapter 2

Kim pov

she decided to leave me hear with jack he's showing me around couse we all knew I was going to get lost

"so what do u like to do for fun" jack asked

"well I like singing,shopping, karate (don't know if I spelled that right)and painting"

"good so you can help me with the barn"

"ya I saw that why do you need the barn anyways?"

"that's going to be the guest house since you clearly don't like my house that's yours for the last 2 years"

"really? THANK YOU!" Yay a barn to myself awesome I'm gonna hug him for that so I did he didn't see it coming so we fell me on top of him his hands on my waist my hands on his neck if you'd Walk in you would be like 'did I disturb something?'

again he has nice eyes we continue to star at each other then he rolled us over "exited are we?" Ha loser he decided not to look at my eyes there just that pretty

hes still not looking at my eyes and he still is on top of me dufus get off

i grabbed his face so he can look at my eyes haha I know weird right

"look into my eyes eyes look into my eyes"I sang haha we were both laughing ugh he is still on top off me!

"dude get your fat ass off of me!" And so he did

"I'm gonna call you jackass for now on" I said "you shall be my jackass "

" and you shall be my beautiful" he said "aww how cute" we both turned to look at grace " sorry ruined the moment I'm walkin away"

" I'm gonna watch finding nemo" i said then skipped away avoiding awkwardness where's the living room again?

~next day 7am~

"weres the bacon! " I yelled "morning beautiful " said jack as he hugged me behind we'll ok "hey jackass" I said as I turned around and hugged him back we stayed there like that for a while "hey jackass?"

"Yes beautiful?" "Make some bacon" haha I like pancakes he broke the Hug

" what?!" I said " your different from all the others" he said that made me smile I know im different I hugged him for that

"go make some bacon jackass" I said I kissed him on the nose then went to go wake up grace and change

**so how do you like it? That look into my eyes thing was from my best friends liana we always do that review!**

**forever and always-**

**Jessica Wings**


End file.
